The Four Gryffindor Girls
by iloveedwardIII
Summary: cleolinda thompson would never have imagined she was a witch but she was! read about her adventures at hogwarts as she tries to make sense of a world that makes none.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** nothing is mine, etc., boilerplate disclaimer mate insert here. this is my first story plese don't hate.

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sparkly blue Day in Weymouth. Cleolinda marie Thompson was sitting at the kitchen-Table reading Elle Girl UK. Her mum was making Coffeeee and it was regular even though cleolinda only liked French-vanilla.<p>

Then suddenly they heard a 'brawk brawk' noise and cleolinda went to see what it was. She saw an owl at the window and screamed because you don't usually see owls at 8 in the morning in suburbia yeah. Then she noticed it had a letter tied to it so she opened the window and took the letter.

Her mum asked why you scream cleo? Cleo said there was an owl yeah. Then she opened the letter and it said 'you are invited to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry' and cleolinda was like 'what?' and she looked at it and said 'hey mum ive been invited to a magic school can I go?" and her mum was like 'yes dear' so she wrote 'okay I'm going mrs. McGonagall but how do I get there?' in sparkly pink pen on the bottom and gave it back to the tawny owl who was still there and looked pretty annoyed overall.

The next Tuesday morning their was a knock on the door and cleolinda opened it and there was a woman there in what seemed to be a green dress with glasses and she didn't look familiar so cleolinda asked 'who are you?" and the woman said 'im professor Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry may I come in?'

Cleolinda yelled to her mum 'hey mum a teacher from that magic school that sent me a letter is here can she come in?" and her mum said 'yes dear' so cleolinda said 'sure professor' and smiled her 30-mega-kilowatt smile before flouncing into the living room.

So professor McGonagall came into the living Room behind her and said 'you're a witch miss Thompson.' and cleolinda was like 'well obviously, youre from a magic school' and then she realised maybe she shouldn't say things lik that to a teacher and she blushed but she had tan skin from when they went to cornwall so it wasn't at obvious as otherwise.

So then McGonagall said 'are your parents here? They need to hear this.' so cleolinda said "MUM can you come in here" so mum came in wearing her pink tracksuit and said "yes dear?" then the good professor said "well mrs. Thompson your daughter is a witch and iff you sign this affadavit she'll be going to a school to learn how to be a witch this September.' she handed a piece of parchment to mum and she glanced at it before signing it with at pencil covered in bite marks.

"mum are you trying to get rid of me?" asked cleolinda.

"yes dear" said mum.

So then professor said "well you need to get school supplies we can do that right now if you're available" and mum nodded and cleolinda grinned and mchongall motioned for them to come over and then she grabbed both of their arms and then they were in a very small alley.

Then professor tapped what seemed to be a stick on a brick wall and then…

"welcome to diagon alley" she said.

"wow…." said cleolinda. "this is so pretty, innit!"

"yes dear" said mum.

So McGonagall said "well first we should go to the bank to exchange your money for ours" and then cleolinda said "what do you use if not pounds?" and McGonagall said "galleons and knuts and sickles" and cleolinda was like "ships and Swedes and farming implements are kind of weird to use as money" but in her head so nobody heard.

The alley was really cool, decided cleolinda. The buildings all looked kind of rickety but the stuff they sold! Eye of newt and toe of frog…she didn't even realise frogs had toes! Then they were in front of a great marble bulding that cleolinda guessed was the bank and professor took them inside. She said, "so over here is the exchange counter" and mum took out a £100 note from her burberry bag that she always had with her and handed it to the banker who was very short and quite ugly and gave her a bunch of coins. Then she gave the coins to Cleolinda.

"ooh shiny!" she said happily.

McGonagall sighed. Then she said 'come on lass lets go' and they went to the bookshop where cleolinda bought a book about makeup chamrs and the robe-shop and the apothecary which cleolinda thought was disgusting and then finally the wand shop.

It was musty like your grandmothers attic and the owner seemed a few marbles short of a set. He had a magic measuring tape and was talking to professor about something cleolinda wasn't quite clear. Then finally he gave her a wand to try and it shot bright blue sparks and cleolinda went "ooh shiny" and the owner said, 8 and half inches, oak, with a unicorn feather core-very nice for charms! that'll be seven galleons please" so cleolinda handed him the money and then they went.

So then professor said "now that were done let me explain some things to you. First of all magic is hidden from muggles-those without magic-so don't do any magic outside of school." cleolinda pouted at this. "and we have our own government separate from yours and our PM equivalent in Cornelius fudge. And Hogwarts is in Scotland. To get there you got to go to kings cross station in London on September 1st. The platform is 9 ¾-run into the wall separating platform 9 and platform 10. Don't worry its just an illusion."

"London's kind of far though, innit?" said cleolinda. She hated long car trips. Mcoongall grabbed their arms again and then they were in Weymouth again and then she said "see you in September" and then she was gone.

It was a long wait for cleolinda. She really wanted to try some of the charms in her book but she didn't because what if they turned her into a toad? That would be bad. Finally though it was September first and they were on the motorway and she could barely contain her excitement. Because the scenery was not very interesting she thought shed look at some of her books. One was about…plants or something, which she threw aside because it looked really boring. Then one was about potions and glanced at it just because maybe it would have poison recipes in it and that would be brill but it didn't. she even looked in the index for them. Then she looked at her charms book and some of the charms seemed really pointless and silly like one for pineapples dancing. She thought "what use is there to that?" but otherwise it seemed pretty fun. Cleolinda was pretty happy there was no maths or anything but it also seemed kind of weird how would you go to uni? She didn't want to go to uni but what about other people?

Then they were in London and everything seemed so big. Mum parked in the station car park and started dragging cleolinda's trunk out of the car. Cleolinda got out and helped too it was sooo heavy. Even without all her stuff. 'why do wizards thinks its 1891 not 1991?" she wondered.

She dragged it along as they entered the station. Cleolinda smoothed down her skirt and tried to see if she recognised anybody. Probably not. Most of her classmates were either going to the local school or fancy places like Winchester and stuff, but nobody was going to Scotland except her which made her sad but also made her feel special.

Finally they came to platform 9 and platform 10. Cleolinda was confused at first but then she remembered professor mcgongalls words and walked through the divider. Her mum following behind her.

Her mum smiled and hugged her and cleolinda said 'bye mum love you ill try to write as much as I can" and she got on the train. She was tired from dragging her trunk so she collapsed in the nearest car in a heap. Then realising how awful she probably looked she pulled out her mirror. Her blonde hair was in slight disarray but not too bad and her mascara wasn't running or anything. She pulled out her magazine and started reading. Then someone came into the compartment. She looked slightly lost and dazed and said "hey can I sit here?" cleolinda was like "sure." the girl had wavyish brown-blonde hair and looked like she was 11 too.

"I'm lavender" she said.

"I'm cleolinda."

"I just can't believe how heavy these things are!" she exclaimed pointing to her trunk. "its silly cant they use suitcases or something like normal people?"

"I know, right?" said cleolinda.

Then lavender pulled out her own magazine and they compared the pretty boys in both. It was a fairly uneventful ride except when some girl came in and asked 'have you seen a toad' to which they replied no we haven't. cleolinda wondered if the girl had turned someone into a toad but lost them and lavender said she thought they were pets which seemed even stranger.

After what seemed like forever they were in Scotland. They got off the train and for some reason had to get into boats which seemed dangerous to cleolinda. She was with lavender which made her happy.

Then they went into a hall and there of all people was professor McGonagall! She talked about the four houses but cleolinda was really paying attention. Everyone was talking about how they would be sorted. One boy thought they'd have to fight a troll but that seemed so ludicrous. There were ghosts too and it cleolinda hoped they were also and illusion. Then they went a giant room and on a stool there was a hat. It was quite strange. Stranger yet, it began to sing.

"curiouser and curiouser!" murmured cleolinda.

It was really boring stuff about the four houses that cleolinda wasn't really paying attention to but what she heard was basically, slytherin is for the cunning, raven claw for the smart people, Gryffindor for the brave people, and hufflepuff for everyone else. Cleolinda figured she'd be in hufflepuff. She was just an ordinary girl!

Then professor McGonagall started calling names. It was in alphabetical order which annoyed cleolinda because she was always near the end. Lavender was one of the first and she went to Gryffindor. This made cleolinda hope to be in Gryffindor. Finally it was her turn.

The hat started talking to her and it was weird. It said stuff like "friendly..hmm, might make a nice hufflepuff…hmm…not slytherin, that's for sure…oh! How about GRYFFINDOR!"

She took off the hat and all but skipped over to the red and golden table.. She sat down on the long wooden bench next to lavender.

A guy who's name she didn't quite hear but was probably the headmaster said some stuff and drowned it out because it was probably boring. Then there was food. And it was magic. And everything was beautiful and nothing hurt.

Cleolinda didn't want to eat anything because she wanted to be pretty like princess diana but it all looked so good so she took some. Lavender seemed to feel the same.

Next to lavender was an asian girl with plaited hair and next to cleolinda was a chubby-faced boy with light brown fringe falling into his eyes. Everyone near them seemed like they were also first years except this one ginger boy who looked to be about fifteen.

All the tryptophan in the turkey made cleolinda sleepy yeah and she had got up pretty early to get to London and she barely heard anything anyone was saying. The next thing she knew she was being shook by lavender. Everyone was getting up to go to (presumably) the dormitory and cleolinda was soooo embarrassed. They all got up and followed the ginger boy froom earlier. He was a prefect or something. The corridors were really windy and cleolinda realised shed probably get lost quite a bit. Finally they were clambering into the common room. It was red and gold and pretty.

The girls dorms were on the right and they went up the marble stairs. Inside the dorm room there was four beds, each with a velvtine canopy and big pillows. They lookled really comfy. Cleolinda wondered who the other girl was.

Soon she would find out. Along with lavender and the asian girl from earlier there was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Cleolinda thought she looked sooo dulll and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?," said the girl. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"im padma patil" said the asian girl, smiling a little.

"im cleolinda Thompson" said cleolinda.

"im lavender brown" said lavender.

"You're not going to try and put a frog in the headmaster's water, are you?," asked Hermione, laughing a little. Nobody else laughed. Lavender just sighed.

It was pretty late so they all got out their pyjamas. Cleolinda's was a pink tank top with a penguin on it and plaid purple shorts. She thought for some reason Hermione would have some kind of Victorian-ish nightgown but actually just had ordinary green pyjamas with hearts on them.

The bed was sooo soft and cleolinda fell asleep almost right away. It was a good start to what would hopefully be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Cleolinda was waked by lots and lots of shrikeing.

She was not happy yeah she needed her beauty rest! "Mum rally needs to stop freaking out over everything yeah" she though

Then she remembered she was not at home and she was like 'o yeah' and looked up and there was hermione, already dressed, staring at a book, padma wiv her shirt untucked and her hair a wreck franticly looking through her trunk and she couldn't see lavender so she figured she was in the loo or somethin

So cleolinda said 'what time is it?' because it seemed really earlu but she got out of bed anyway

"It's 8:30," said Hermione. "Breakfast is soon."

'hope they have kippers,' said padma 'there my favourite.'

Cleolinda got up and went to take a quick shower [hermione pointed in its direction] and then brushed her hair wiv her fancy imported-from-portugal boar bristle brushhie. Then she threw on her clothes and went wiv the others to the great hall they werent too sure how to get there at first not even hermione but there was a corwd of older students so they followd them.

The great hall seemed even bigger in the bright morning light they sat down on the long wooden benches and sure enough there was kippers to padmas delight. There was also bangers n mash wiv chutney and black pudding and other yummy foods cleolinda forgot dieting for ain instance it looked soooo good!

It was really loud though and it was hard to hear the others. One boy-dean maybe? Started talking about football now cleolinda didn't like football very much but it was sstill something normal in the mess of magicyness.

Then around came the professor mcgongall wiv their timetabels and cleolinda was like whoa

"Isn't this _exciting_?" asked Hermione bouncily. "Oh, I can't _wait_ for my first class!"

Lavender rolled her eyes but privately cleolinda agrred it was very exciting and she couldn't wait either but she didn't want to turn away her new friend and be all alone she knew this girl one margaret who was like that and it was sooo sad and she didn't want to be like that girl especially in this new and foregin school yeah.

So then anyway their first class was herbology and cleolinda thought it was gonna be really boring and the greenhouses -a school wiv greenhouses imagine that! Were really warm and the teacher seemd like a hippy but it wasn't as boring as she thought it would be so that was nice but still it was plants and cleolinda was opinions that the only place plants belonged was in ones stomach but still maybe their were plants that had complexion fixing properties?

She was still pretty glad to get out of their though because it was sosososos warm although she suypposed it had to be to raise plants from spain and afric and stuff in scotland-why was hogwarts in scotland anyway it was kind of in the middle of nowhere wasn't it/? She resolved to ask hermione about it later.

So their next class was potions and cleolinda was like ohh! Cause it was in a dungeon, and it was rally rallty creepy and they were supposed to pair up judging by the desks so she next to lavender and padma sighing sat next to hermione-and the ginger with that kid wiv the rally green eyes and the black kid wiv the irish kid and on the other side of the room, the slytherin side, they did the same but their was one odd too so she and the one odd gryffindor, that chubby faced boy shed seen last night sighed and sat down on a bench at the back.

Then the teacher came in and cleolinda was like 'whoa' he gave this speech and it was rally creepy and then he starting asking the greeneyed boy-harry potter as she learned- all these random questions and then he just pointed at the board and was like 'make this' amd cleolinda thought that was pretty unfair and padma agreed when whispered to but thery managed to make something that didn't explode and sa they left the professor muttered something about 'dunerheads' so cleolinda muttered something about 'northerners' and he glared at her like a reaaaally meannn glare so she fled as quickly as she could cause he was like a bat and evil and oh it she was soo scared why did they let someone like that teach even? Werent there laws and stuff against that? And who would even hire a person like that?

Then they had lunch and cleolinda thoight it all rther strange but she figured it wa s a boarding school so they had things like that and all the ood looked as yummy as the food did a t breakfast and it was just as fattening so cleolinda only took a modest amount and then they had

Then they had transfiguration and cleolinda didn't know how to get there but she figured hermione would so she followed her out of the great hall and the teacher wasn't in there but there was a cat. Maybe her pet? It looked like a pretty old cat anyway harry potter and the ginger came in late wiv some excuse and then the cat turned into professor mcgongall and cleolinda was like whoa and she scolded them and turned her desk into a pig and cleolinda was like whoa again it was really rally rally exciting they were turning a matchstick into a needle that day and cleolinda thought she saw a hint of shiny something and noone could do it except hermione and lavender was like 'it figures' and padma glared at her after anyway next they had charms.

The teacher ws really short and he had to stand on a pile pof books to take attendance and toppled off when he called harry potters name cleolinda wondered why he was so famous and again resolved to ask hermione later. Charms seemed pretty cool but also kind of strange.

That was the last class of the day so they had a break before they had dinner so cleolinda went up to hermione to ask her stuff

'hey hermione' she said.

"Yes?" said the brown-haired girl, sounding slightly surprised.

'well I" began cleolinda, then she realised hermione might not like people thinking she was an encyclopaedia well maybe if she said it in the right way…

'well I was wondering if you knew why hogwarts is in scotland it seems kind of strange yeah? And also why harrys so famous yeah?'

"Well, Harry is famous because he defeated You-Know-Who. And Hogwarts is in Scotland because…" She blushed here, and continued, "I don't know. But I'm guessing because land was cheaper."

'o thanks!' said cleolinda smiling. But who was you-know-who? Still though asking that would seem like rally awkwatrd she decided so she didn't ask that.

Then she went back to the dorms and read her mags until it waz time for dinner and the food looked just as yummy and she ate a little bit more than yesterday just because it looked sooo good and after they went upstairs and talked -well hermione read but cleolinda dn lavender and padma talked-until they fell asleep. All in all a good day.


End file.
